Barriers can be used to protect objects, structures, people and/or other things located on one or both sides of the barrier. For example, during the construction of a high rise building, building enclosure tarps are used to temporarily cover the outside of the building. Such tarps can protect worker from exposure to the weather (e.g., sun, wind, rain, etc.). Such tarps can also create a barrier between the construction site and the public, thereby preventing objects and debris from falling into public areas and providing safety for construction personnel.